Kyuubi's Breakout
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: The Kyuubi, the king of Demons is getting restless in Naruto's body and noticed that the seal that has contained him has weakened, now he shall break out of Naruto's body.
1. The Kyubi released

**Title: Kyuubi's Breakout**

**Summary: The Kyuubi, the king of Demons is getting restless in Naruto's body and noticed that the seal that has contained him has weakened, now he shall break out of Naruto's body.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form**

**--**

**Mid-Afternoon: 4:35pm**

**The Uzumakis'**

Naruto Uzumaki the New Rokudaime was sitting at his office with a cup of ramen hidden as he started to file the papers for the Leaf village. Lately, the only thing that he was able to do was just give out mission to new genin, chuunins, ANBU, Hunter Nin's, etc. He sighed as nothing exciting happened since he became kage. He turns around and looks at the Village, who now recognizes him as their kage and then sighed once again. He slowly starts to lose his vision because he have pulled another all nighter and didn't get any sleep. He took a big yawn and stretched his arms and slowly wipped his eyes. He looks at the village and then decided to go up to the Hokage Mountain for he can get a better view. So he disappears from his office, leaving a Kage Bunshin behind and goes to the top of the mountain. When he gets there, he sits on his grand-father like figure, Sandaime, The Third Hokage. He still couldn't believe how many years since the old man died and thinks of the old times with him. Then he goes to Yondaime's statue, his father, the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the beast by sealing it into his new born son. He still don't know how his mother looks like, but he can guess that Tsunade baa-chan knows. He sighs as he jumps to Godaime, the Fifth Hokage. He remembers all of the time that he have given her hell from the time she first became Kage. He sighs as he stood there on Tsunade's Statue's head.

" This is boring...I need something to do..."

" Like what, Hokage-sama" Hinata appears behind Naruto with their Seven year Old Daughter, Hikari. Hikari runs over to her father and hugged him tightly.

" How are you daddy..." Hikari looks up at her father and smiled a wide grin just like him.

" I'm doing good and what about my little girl...how have you been doing" He picks her up and kissed her forehead.

" Good..." She said as she kind of looks down. Hinata walks over to Naruto and Hikari, with a smile on her face.

" Hikari got in trouble in the Acadamy once again..." Hinata said as she looks at Both Naruto and Hikari

" What did she do again...i doubt that it is anything bad "

" She hid the teaching papers when the teacher left the room.."

" Taking Papers, its not that bad...its helping her with her Ninja Skills "

" Naruto-kun...You may be right...but you still have to talk to her about it..."

" Ok...Hikari..."

" Yes Daddy..."

" Don't do that again ok" When Naruto said this, Hinata sighed deeply and Hikari nodded to what her father said. Hinata had nothing to say since there was nothing to say to what she have heard. Without Naruto knowing, The Kyuubi was planning his escape, but was waiting for the right time to do so.

**Kyuubi's domain**

From the inside of his cage, the Kyuubi was slowly watching the seal get weaker and weaker. He have noticed that from the first time and the time now, the seal have became weakened because he could push out more chakra than he use to. He was waiting for the perfect time to do what he needs to do for he can get out of his prison and roam the world once again. He started to growl as he started to get restless in his imprisonment.

" the time is coming...it is coming soon...Brat...soon.." The Kyuubi lets out a sadistic laugh and it echoed though out his prison and Naruto could have heard it from inside of his mind.

--

**The Hyuugas'**

Neji was outside training with his oldest son, Hiroshi, while his twin sister, Hisa was inside with Tenten, making some food for the two who are training. Neji stood there in Gentle Fist stance, not even breathing hard as for Hiroshi, he was breathing deeply with his byakugan activated. Since Hiroshi and Hisa are both Eight Years old, they learned how to activate the byakugan. Hiroshi gets into the stance that his father was teaching him as he was trying to learn it.

" Jyuukenpo: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms) " Hiroshi was about to use it against his father, but then he sees that his father didn't defend himself nor activate his byakugan. He smirked at his father and started to go for the first two strikes. " Hakke Two strikes" As Hiroshi was trying to come for the first two hits, his father dodged his blows and flicked him on the back of the head.

" You need to be calm, if you're opponent is not defending themselves or they didn't do anything, then do not get cocky...because they are just waiting for the right moment to evade you're attack..." Neji said in a Normal tone when he was talking to Hiroshi.

" Yes Father...Lets try one more time" Hiroshi gets back into his stance and slow looks at his father. His byakugan deactivated as he was chakra low and fell to the ground. Neji walks over to his son and picks him up. He had to train his daughter now since she and Tenten should be done with the meal that they were making. Neji placed his son on the couch and then walked over to the kitchen, seeing Hisa walking over to him, smiling and then Tenten appears behind Hisa and hugged Neji.

" So how is the training going for Hiroshi and Hisa..." Tenten asked as she looks at her husband.

" He is getting better at Offensive, but is lacking Defensive...and Hisa is getting better at Defensive, but lacking Offensive..." Neji said as he looks at Tenten with a slight smile on his face.

" Well that's our kids...so just be happy with since in the future they will learn their differences"

" I hope so...since they are mostly like you"

" And what is that suppose to mean..."

" Nothing..."

--

**The Uchihas'**

Sakura was inside watching their Seven year old Daughter, Megumi, who was watching television. She was watching the medical channel since she wanted to become a medical nin just like her mother. Sakura sees that Megumi's eyes didn't blink nor gazed at anything else. So she walks over to her and kneeled down.

" Megumi, Lets go and get something to eat " Sakura said sweetly to her Daughter

" Ok, Oka-san..." Megumi didn't turn to Sakura and stayed sitting down, watching the medical channel.

Sakura slowly stands up and grabs her daughter by her collar and picked her up. " You should know what is going to happen if you don't listen"

" Yes i do...I'm sorry.."

" Its ok..."

" It's ok what " Sasuke walks in the Living room with his Jounin outfit on and looks at his Wife and Daughter. Sakura quickly switched the channel to something else and then looks at Sasuke.

" Its..ah..ok to go to the park...later on...hehe" Sakura said as she tried to come up with the perfect words.

" Alright..." Sasuke knew that she was lying, but he didn't care at the moment. He leaves the living room and walks to His and Sakura's room.

Megumi and Sakura sighed at the same time and they both looked at each other.

" Ready to go to the park Oka-san"

" Yeah..go and get ready..."

Megumi nods her head as she runs up stairs. In a Instant, she came back down and both her and Sakura left to go to the park.

--

**The Naras'**

Shikamaru was laying down on the couch with his five year old son, Ichijin sleeping on his stomach. They were both knocked out asleep and didnt want to be woken up yet, until Temari walked in the living room with their Seven year old daughter, Ren. They both look at the sleeping boys and sighed deeply.

" Shikamaru..Shikamaru wake up" Temari said sweetly as she gently pushs her husband to walk up. Shikamaru stirred as he was completely asleep.

" Ichijin...wakey wakey time.." Ren also tried to wake up her baby brother but the same results came up as her mother. The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

" Shikamaru and Ichijin..wake up!!" They both yelled as the boys jumped up from where they were sleeping. They could have heard baby's crying and dogs barking outside from the scream and the girls were out of breath. the Boys yawned and looks at them.

" you didnt need to yell...we were just laying down and staying out of you're way..."

" But it is lunch time...and you guys need to come and eat before it gets cold"

" Ok" Shikamaru adn Ichijin said as they both get up and sighed at the same time as they then walked to the kitchen to go and eat.

--

**The Akimichis'**

Choji was outside with his bag of chips as he watches his kids play outside. He was smiling as he sees them play on one of the swing sets in the park.

' _Time has changed...looks like there is nothing to ruin the mood..._ ' Choji said to himself as he throws his empty bag of chips in the trash can and takes out another bag of Chips. When he was going to open it, it was snatchd out of his hands and he looks up to whom did that..

" How many bags did you have...Choji..." The woman said as she looks at her husband..

" That was my second bag..Ino" Choji said as he smiles at his wife as she sits down next to him. She then puts her head on his shoulder and watches their children play around in the park. " Such a Peaceful day today.."

" Yes it is..."

" Tou-san, Kaa-san...come and play with us" Aya, Choji and Inos' youngest daughter, who was only 5 said as she sees the two of them.

" yeah come on...its no fun just having Aya playing with me..." Maya, who was the Second oldest who was 7 said back to her mom and dad.

" Hey...thats not fair...you should talk to Onii-san about that...who is just standing over there" Aya, who have pointed at Shin, who was their oldest. he was 9 years old and already in the Aacadamy.

" I don't like to play...i would rather train at the moment then be here..." Shin said as he looks at both of his sisters and smirked at them. Choji chuckles a little at his three kids and smiled at Ino.

" Don't worry, you will start training soon enough Shin" Choji smiled at his son and knew that he would become a strong shinobi.

" They all will be strong shinobi..Choji" Ino corrected him as she smiled and looks at their children play.

" Yeah..they will be strong shinobi

--

**The Inuzuka's**

Kiba and Akamaru was in the backyard, with their son, Saito and his campanion, Burumaru. Kiba was trying to teach his 7 year old son the Tsuga(Piercing Fang) and Akamaru was teachig Burumaru how to use the Dyanamic Marking. They were having a great time training as Kiba sees that she is was really improving quickly...way quicker than he was when he was his age. When they were about to test out the Tsuga, Hinamori called them in to eat. Akamaru and Burumaru ran inside as they went for their dog bowls. Burumaru had some puppy food for he can become big and strong and Akamaru had a whole steak which was really juicy to him and Akamaru's wife, Relena, was eating her dog food near her son, Burumaru.

" So Kiba-kun...how is Saito doing on his training." Hinamori asked as she gives Saito his plate of food.

" He is actually doing great...he did a lot better than i did when i was his age.." Kiba smiled at his son as he puts his hand on his sons head and they both laughed. When Hinamori put Kiba's plate in front of him, his eyes lit up with joy. " A reallly juicy steak...what have i done to deserve this, Hinamori-chan?" Kiba asked since it was rare to have a really really good steak.

" I'm just in a good mood today..so eat up." Hinamori smiled as she watches her son and husband eat their food.

--

**The Aburames'**

Shino and his 7 year old daughter, Shana was outside looking at different types of bugs that they can find. Shino watches her as she chases after a butterfly and then sees that it have landed on her head. The destruction bugs inside of her body was just laying there, bored since she didn't have any use for them use yet to their fullest potential. So Shino stood up, with his back to a tree as he watches his daughter play around. His wife, Kimiko, came out of the house and walks over to shino with a smile on her face. She stood next to him and watches her daugther.

" So Shino..when are you Shana how to use her destruction bugs to her max.."

" Soon...i will teach her...soon"

" Well that can work..since she will most likely learn faster than you.."

" She will also learn how to use genjutsus better than you.."

" Haha very funny Shino"

" Tou-san, Kaa-san...look what i have caught..." Shana ran over to her parents with her hands closed.

" What did you can, Shana?" Kimiko asked as she bent down to see what her daughter have caught. She opens her hands and sees that she have caught a beatle and she smiled at her father.

" What a rare find, Shana...go and put it in you're bug collection" Shino said as he looks at his daughter and smiled. She nodded and ran to her room to put it with the other types of bugs that she have found.

--

**Lee's Family**

Rock lee was outside training his 7 year old son and his 6 year daughter in Taijutsus. They were both learning the basics like the Leaf Whirlwind. He have demonstrated it in the most Youthful way that he remembers. They had weights on, which was a 100 pounds on each leg, so they basically both had 200 pounds on them. Lee's oldest son, Jin and his youngest daughter, Suki who was 6 years old. Jin was the best one at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but his daughter wasn't really good at Taijutsu, since she had perfect chakra control and would rather be a genjutsu user like her mother.

" Tou-san...can we have a break...we have been practicing since morning at 4am." Jin said as he was out of breath and really wanted to go inside since his muscles were acking and Suki was laying down on the ground, trying to get some air.

" Yosh...you two can have you breaks for today since you both trained Youthfully..so go and tell mom what you have learned.." The two nodded as they took off the weights in record time and ran into the house. Lee walks into the house and sees his wife, Shizuka, holding her kids in her arms as they told her what they have learned today. She was smiling towards them and then looks over at lee with a smile and it wasn't an all happy smile. This smile meant that they were going to talk later on when they are alone. Lee gulped and he went to his room. He have rememered something and needed to go quickly.

--

**Sake Bar: 6pm**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Lee entered the Sake bar as they knew that they can have a couple of minutes to themselves as they were finally able to hang out. A bottle was given to each of them and some cups along with it.

" All of my Youthful friends and Rivals...how are you this wonderful afternoon" Lee said as he looks at the guys with a wide smile on his face. They all sighed as they really just needed something to drink. " What is wrong with you guys today.."

" Village Paperwork..." Naruto moves his bottle around a little, just like Tsunade-baa did before him

" More ANBU paperwork..." Sasuke just looks at his bottle and puts his hand on the bottle

" Didn't get any sleep." Shikamaru had his hands on a whole bottle of sake

"..." Shino was about to chug his drink

" Steak...sleepy.." Kiba took a sip of his sake

" Training...children..." Choji fills up his cup with the sake bottle.

" Couldn't meditate..." Neji said as he takes his cup of sake and holds it in his hands

" Wow...is that it...i thought that it would be more than that..." Lee said as he held his bottle. He had suppressed his drunking fight style since he was old enough to handle sake, but it comes up every once in a while though. They all sighed at once as they put the cups down and just decided to chug the whole bottle of Sake. When it was done, they knew that it wasn't really good enough since they weren't fully drunk yet.

" Another bottle for everyone here and that should do it for us..." Naruto asked as he waves his hand in the air a little and the bottles were placed in front of them, full of Sake. They take hand of the Sake and chugs the whole thing once again. They get up and almost lost their balance. They paided for what they got and then the decided to walk around konoha, drunk.

--

**Konohagakure**

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Shizuka, Hinamori and Kimiko was walking around Konoha, getting some food for their homes. They didn't know what the guys are doing right now, but they hope that its nothing stupid at the momet.

" So Hinata-chan..how have you been...i haven't seen you in a while" Hinamori asked Hinata as she held her bags.

" I have been good lately...just mangering and talking to others around at the manor..." Hinata said as she smiled at Hinamori.

" Well i had to chew out lee a little while ago" Shizuka said as she looks at the girls and smiled.

" What did lee do this time Shizuka " Temari asked as she looks at her.

" Can you guess..."

" Don't tell me that they were training since Four in the morning again.."

" Yeah...well i just happy that Tenten's husband doesn't do that..." Shizuka looks over at Tenten and smirked.

" Actually he does, but they wake him up to train and it is mostly at 3 in the morning"

" Are you serious...I never knew that You're kids is able to wake up that early" Sakura said as she looks at Tenten.

" Well lets just say that they have inherited from their parents.." Tenten laughed a little and then looks back at Sakura.

" What about you..how have to hospital be doing lately..."

" You know...there were a couple of Surgury's and a couple of births...but everything else is just fine..."

" Well that sounds wonderful.." Kimiko said as she smiled at Sakura.

" Well their is just one thing that i am hoping right now..." Ino said as she looks at all of the girls.

" What" They all said as they look at Ino...

" That our husbands are drunk off of their asses and isn't walking around Konoha at the moment..." and when Ino said that, Their husbands appeared walking from side to side as they were drunk off of their asses.

" I hate it when i am right..." Ino said as they sighed and they all look at their husbands. When the guys were drunk, you can mostly tell. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, Neji's byakugan was activated, Choji was dragging behind, Shikamaru was on Choji's back because he have went to sleep. Lee's eyes dropped over and he would fall over but then get back up in a instant before he had his the ground, Naruto had a mischivous grin on his face. Shino's glasses were almost falling off of his face and Kiba was on Akamaru's back. The girls ran over to their husbands and they looked at them, trying to help them up.

" Naruto-kun...are you alright..." Hinata puts Naruto's arm around her shoulder as she trys to help him say up on his feet.

" Hello there, Pweetty Lady...what is you're name" Naruto said as he was completely drunk off of his ass as he looks at hinata with a smile.

" Neji...get a hold of yourself.." Tenten said as she looks at Neji and put her arm around his shoulder to give him leaverge.

" Oh..who is this sexy lady...may i ask what is you're name" Neji had a seductive smile on his face as he looks at Tenten. Temari gets Shikamaru off of Choji's back and holds him up with ease.

" Sleeping like always...i don't know what to do with him" Temari puts Shikamaru over her shoulder and watched him sleep. Ino looks walks over to choji and noticed that he was looking straight at her.

" Do you have any food on you?" Choji asked as he was hunger since he was drunk and needed something to eat.

" Yes i do...just follow me and you will get something to eat " Ino smiled at Choji as she knew what to make for him when he gets over his hangover. Kiba and Akamaru looks up at Hinamori and Relena. Kiba gets up from Akamaru's back and wobbles over to Hinamori and Akamaru walks over to Relena with his tounge hanging out.

" Heya...you seem familiar...do i know you" Kiba said as he puts his arm around Hinamori, who had a kind of serious facial expression and Relena didn't know what to do with her husband, Akamaru.

" Well do i know...how about i take you home now" Hinamori put back her calm face and holds Kiba's shoulder as Akamaru was standing besides Relena. Sasuke, who have stood there looks at Sakura, who was standing in front of him.

" I'm..not drunk" Sasuke said as he 'hic' up a little and Sakura clicked her teeth as she heard Sasuke 'hic' once more.

" Yeah...i totally believe you " She grab Sasuke and held him by the collar of his shirt. Shizuka smirked at Lee and sees that he was completely drunk. Lee wobbles around and his eye lids were drooping downwards as he looks at Shizuka.

" Who are you...you seem really familiar and beautiful also.." Lee was about to fall back, but caught himself before he had hit the ground. Shizuka was suprised that Lee can actually do better when he is drunk.

" Come on..we are going home...now" Shizuka looks over at Lee and grabbed him by his tights. The girls looks over at them and sighs as they look at each other.

" Well see ya later...looks like we might be busy for a while.." Temari said as they all smile at each other. They all used the Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) to transport them and their husbands to their respectful homes and have them lay down for a bit..

--

**Uzumaki's**

Hinata appears inside of the house with Naruto on her shoulder and sees that their daughter was watching Tv. When she hears that her parents are home, she gets up and walks up over to her mother with a smile until she sees her father on her shoulder.

" Oka-san...what happened to Otou-san?" Hikari looks at her father with a confused look on her face. Hinata had to make up a story on the spot.

" Otou-san fell asleep at the office and so i had to bring him home for he can rest" Hinata said calmly to her daughter and hopes that she could fall for it. Hikari thinks about it for a second and then smiles widely.

" Ok Oka-san...i shall let Otou-san have a nap..." Hikari hugs her mom a little and then runs back to watch T.V. Hinata smiles at her daughter and brings Naruto up to their room. She opens the door and slowly walked over to their king-size bed and lays Naruto down gently, with his head touching the pillows. She have smiled gently at him as he have looked like an angel when he was sleeping. She sees where Hikari gets it when she is asleep. Hinata kissed his forehead and slowly backs away for she can leave him in peace while he sleeps.

" Have a good sleep, my dearest " Hinata said as she leaves the room with a smile a mother would give when their kids are finally asleep.

**Kyuubl's Domain**

Naruto entered the Kyuubi's domain when he have went to sleep. He knew something was up when he have heard that laugh a couple of hours ago. He walks up to the cage and then he sees the demon with a smirk on his face.

" What are you thinking of you stupid fox and you better tell me too" Naruto looks at the beast as his eyes narrowed to the kyuubi. The Demon king looks down at Naruto and snickered at his container.

" Sorry...but i have nothing to tell you...or maybe it is something that i desire the most..."

" And what is that...huh"

" I cannot tell you..."

" Damn you...why are you not telling me"

" Because...you are a special...and you wouldn't understand what i mean " The kyuubi turned around and his nine tails were glowing a crimson. Naruto returned back to sleeping state as he leaves the kyuubi's domain.

--

**Hyuuga's**

When Tenten entered the house with Neji on her back, she walks over to their room and lays him on their bed. Hiroshi and Hisa looks at their father, who was completely asleep. The two looks up at their mom.

" Momma..what is wrong with Dad?" Hisa asked as she point at her sleeping father and looks up at Tenten.

" Dad had a long day today and he needs his rest." Tenten puts her hands on both Hisa and Hiroshi's head and smiled at the two of them.

" But i wanted father to train us both today.." Hiroshi pouted as he looks down at the ground with his eyes closed.

" Don't worry Hiroshi..you're father will train you guys when he is at full strength, so just be patient ok"

" Ok" Hiroshi and Hisa both walked out of their parents room, leaving Tenten inside. She smiled at herself as she removes Neji's headband and kissed his forehead.

" Have a nice sleep since you will have to train when you wake up Neji-kun " She whispered to him as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

--

**Uchiha's**

Megumi was practicing the Grand Fireball Jutsu in the backyard, above the swimming pool. She wanted to master this jutsu since she wanted to be known as a Adult in her fathers eyes. She have closed her eyes and did the handsigns that she was taught. She had contolled her chakra just like her mother and blew out a fireball.

" Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique " She made a perfect fire ball as she have finally mastered it after weeks of practicing that Technique. She jumps up and down a bit and then she have heard her someone open the door. She then walks to the front, with Kunai and Shuriken in hand. She peered over the side of the wall and noticed that it was her mother, carrying her father on her shoulder. Sakura sees this and smiles a little.

" You can drop the Kunai and Shuriken, Megumi..its just me and you're father.."

" Mom..what have happened to father.."

" He is a bit tired..let him rest.."

" Ok...and mom..guess what i have just finished learning.."

" What is it Hun.."

" Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

" That's my girl lets show you're father after he wakes up ok"

" Ok" Megumi skipped back to the living room as she turns on the tv. Sakura brings Sasuke to their room and lays him on the bed. She sighs as she didn't know what to do with him just yet, so she kissed his cheek and left the room, closing the door.

--

**Nara's**

Temari walked in the house with Shikamaru on her back and she then noticed that the living room was a mess.

" Ichijin and Ren..get down here right now" Temari yelled as both of her kids ran down. Ren had her fan which was as big as her, in her hand as Ichijin had her in the Kagemane Technique.

" Mom, it was a success" Ichijin raised his hand up in the air and so did Ren since he had control over her body.

" Once you let go of this Technique..I'm really going to hurt you with the Kamaitachi no Jutsu(Cutting Whirlwind Technique) .." Ren snirled as Temari stomped her feet and Ichijin's Kagemane let go of his sister and Ren lowered her fan since she knew that she had to listen to her mother.

" OK first of all..I want you two to clean the living room " The two groaned as they didn't want to until they seen that their mother was staring at them.

" And don't make too much noise since you're father is fast asleep right now..do you two understand"

" Yes Ma'am " They started to pick up the things that they had around the living room and Temari then brings Shikamaru to their bedroom to put him down on their bed. When she put him down, she massaged her shoulder a little and looks at the sleeping Shikamaru.

" I still don't know how you can sleep for so long..." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

--

**Akimichi's**

Ino had a open bag of chips as Choji was following the scent of the bag. Shin, Maya and Aya was outside practicing on the jutsus that they are trying to learn at the moment. Shin was trying to learn the Bubun Baika no Jutsu(Partial Multi-Size Technique) while Maya and Aya was practicing on the Shintenshin no Jutsu(Mind Body Switch Technique). They see thier Parents walking to their rooms and decided to let them be for a while. Ino put the bag of Chips on the bed and Choji grabbed it and layed on the bed. When he have hit the comfortable bed, he have went into a deep sleep and didn't feel like waking up just yet. Ino smiled gently to her sleeping husband and kissed him on his cheek.

" Have a nice sleep, Choji-kun" Ino walked out of the room and closes the door behind her. She then sees her three children standing in front of her. Shin looks up at his mother and so did Maya and Aya.

" Is father sleeping?" Shin asked as he looks at his mother with calm eyes.

" yes he is Shin..now we have to let him sleep for a while ok"

" Ok" They said in Unison as they walk in different directions and went off to do whatever they were doing before they went to go and see about their parents.

--

**Inuzuka's**

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinamori and Relena entered the house. Since Akamaru wasn't drunk, he went over to where He, Relena and Burumaru sleeps at. He was tired from carrying Kiba and he have noticed that he gets heavier when he is drunk. Relena sees her husband lay down and so she decided to go and lay down next to him. She laided down behind Akamaru and put her head on his back while Burumaru had his head resting on his father's stomach. Seito sees that his mother brought his father to their room and followed behind.

" I think i can already guess it...tou-san reaks of sake.." Seito sniffed the air since that was a trait that he have gotten from his father

" True..and you know what that means right.."

" Yeah..go watch tv and then at 8 o'clock go and take a shower and then bed time."

" thats a good boy...already knowing the routine.." Hinamori smiled as Seito smirked at his mom as he walks away to watch Tv for a couple hours.

--

**Aburame's**

Half of Shino's bugs were basically drunk and the others were guiding Shino and Kimiko to their room. Shana was watching tv as she noticed that her parents has came home. She runs over and slides to a hault to see that her mother was holding up her drunken father.

" Okaa-san.. is Otou-san alright.."

" Yes, Otou-san just needs some sleep and his mushi needs to try and get back into his body" Kimiko smiles at her daughter, who had a smile on her face as Shino's bugs walk back in Shino's body.

" Okaa-san, can we watch TV for a while, please" Shana hugged her mothers leg as she looks at her. Kimiko just smiles as she kneels down and kisses her daughter on her forehead.

" Alright " The two walked to the living room as Kimiko closed the door behind her to let Shino sleep in peace.

--

**2'o clock in the morning**

**Kyubi's Domain**

Kyubi no Yoko just waited until the last part of the seal breaks off. The seal slowly breaks off as it was almost done from all of the years from keeping the Great Beast sealed up and it was giving out. The seal finally comes off and the cage opens as the Kyubi's chakra starts to leak everywhere. A sinister laugh from the beast was loud and great.

**Uzumaki's**

Naruto and Hinata was peaceful sleeping in each other's arms as Naruto jumps up from the pain. He grabs his stomach and already knew what it was. He gets out of his bed quickly as Hinata slowly starts to wake up.

" N-naruto-kun, whats wrong.." Hinata wipes the sleep from her eyes as she looks over at her husband. She noticed that he was in a ball in pain and she quickly gets out of the bed and rushes over to Naruto's side.

" Hin-Hin-Hinata..get away from here and get Hikari..." His eyes were crimson as he trys to hold back the beast's chakra that is slowly getting to him. Hinata sees this and slowly gets scared. Naruto looks around and see the window and slowly standing up, he runs towards it and breakes through the window as he needed to get far away from Konoha at the moment. Hinata runs towards the window as she sees Naruto fun towards the forest. He was in his One-tailed state and jumps out of the village.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!" Hinata yelled out as tears started to fall from her eyes as she already knew what was happening, The beast was finally coming out.

--

**Forest Near Konoha**

Naruto was running on the ground as he was at his Three Tailed form. He stops in the middle as his other tails started to form at the same time. He starts to scream in pain and agony as chakra from from every part of his body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto's scream turned into a massive roar as his body explodes and smoke was covering the entire forest and parts of Konoha. Form the smoke, Nine crimson tails moved in the air and trees were being knocked down. The beast stood on all fours and roared a massive roar as he was finally free from his imprisonment and Naruto's conscience was currently being consumed by the Kyubi's own conscience. This was going to be a fight for dominance in a mental way.


	2. Naruto's win

**Forest Near Konoha**

The crimson beast let out a mighty roar as its nine crimson tails were moving in the wind. The beast opened its eyes as it looks at its surroundings; Trees were falling, animals were running away from the area, and mountains were being crushed by each swish of its nine tails. The crimson fur was flowing as if it was on fire blowing in the wind and the Crimson tails slowly moved in the air. The Kyubi was finally free from his Twenty-three years of Imprisonment and wanted to take revenge on the ones who have sealed him into a Human body to keep him contained. With his eyes set on Konoha, he slowly makes his move towards the Hidden Village and wipe it from existance.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

The alarms were going off in the village as the Kyubi approached the village. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Rock Lee, Sai and Yamato were standing on the gates of Konoha with a platoon of Chuunins, Jounins and ANBU. Tenten, Sakura, Kimiko, Hinamori, Ino, Temari, and Shizuka were evacutaing all of the Acadamy Students, Genin and civilians out of Konoha to bring them somewhere safe. Everyone's nightmare came true, the Kyubi was free into the world once again. In the Hokage's Manor, Hinata was getting dressed quickly as she goes to get Hikari. Hinata runs over to Hikari's room, to see her daughter looking outside at the Kyubi. Hikari turns around and looks at her mother with a tear, rolling down her eyes.

" Okaa-san...is that Otou-san" Hikari walks over to her mother and hugs her. Hinata was shocked to hear what Hikari said and picks her up, holding her in her arms.

" Everythings going to be fine...Hikari..everything is going to be fne..." Hinata voice was horse as she uses the Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) to leave the house with her daughter.

Tsunade looks outside from the elder room window and watches the Kyubi come closer to Konoha. Seeing all of the people fleeing, she sighs in defeat as she couldn't think of anything to help Naruto or anyone in the village. ' _if only you were still alive...Jiraiyia _' She knew that if Jiraiyia was still alive, he would have came up with a seal to seal the Beast inside someone, but he might have no been able to seal Naruto also.

" Sasuke...do you think that you can help me control the Kyubi.." Yamato looks over at Sasuke as he noticed that Sasuke has his Sharingan activated. Sasuke looks over at Yamato with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah..I might be able to take control of the Kyubi's mind, but Naruto's is a different story.." Sasuke closed his eyes as he reopened them with his Mangekyo Sharingan(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) activated. He already knew that side effects of the Mangekyo, but he didn't really care at the moment.

" Neji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Sai and Rock Lee, do you guys think you can keep the beast occupied for a while..." Kakashi looks over the for males as they all nodded towards Kakashi.

" Byakugan (White Eyes)" Neji activated his Byakugan as he looks at the Kyubi's chakra. " So this is a Chakra Beast...such an Evil Chakra..." Shino's Kikaichi starts to come out from every part of Shino's body as the hover around him.

" My bugs, should be able to hold him down...for a while" Shino stood there as he started to mentally communicate with each and every Kikaichi(Destruction Bugs). Kiba and Akamaru stand by each other as they knew what to do.

" If we can get close enough, we'll be able to do something.." Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back as they were ready to take off. Sai opened up his scroll and started to draw a dragon.

" Ninpu: Choju Giga Ryu (Ninja Art: Super Beasts Imitation Picture Dragon)" The Dragon comes out from the scroll and Sai jumps on its back. He didn't say anything since he was focused on saving Naruto. Choji jumps down from the gate and lands on his feet. He made a handsign and his entire body grew bigger.

" Cho Baika no Jutsu( Super Multi-Size Technique)" Choji grabbed his staff that he have gotten from his father. " We have to save Naruto, no matter what cost.." Rock Lee, takes off all of his weights and threw them on the ground. When the Weights hit the ground, it make a creter in the ground as lee puts his arms in front of his face, with his left forearm over his right forearm and brought them down slowly. His chakra starts to increase as his skin turns red and he loses the Pupils in his eyes.

" Tomon Kai(Gate of Closing Open)" Lee stood there as chakra spiraled around him and he looks over to where the Kyubi is. " We must get Naruto-kun back in the most Youthful way..."

" Everyone, Scatter" Gai ordered as the Six Shinobi as well as the Platoons of Chuunin's, Jounin's and ANBU followed behind Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Sai, and Rock Lee.

**Battleground**

Choji was the first to get there since he was the one who is going to destract the Kyubi first. Kyubi sees the Akimichi running towards him with the staff in his hand. The beast started to run towards Choji and jumped in the air, with its claws extended. Choji blocked the strike with his staff and the two stood there as they battled for strength. Choji starts to get pushed back. " Hakke Hazan Hougeki( Eight Trigrams Crumbling Mountain Bombardment)" a large blast of Chakra came from under the Kyubi and hits the beast in the stomach. The beast was now in the air and Choji throws the beast backwards. Choji looks to his down and then up to see that the person who did the attack appeared on the tree nearest to Choji's head.

" I owe you one Neji..."

" No problem, but we are not done yet.." Neji pointed upwards to the sky. Choji looks up at the sky and then reverts his sights back on the Kyubi.

The Kyubi slowly starts to get back up as a dragon like figure comes down from the Sky and hits the beast on the back of the beast, but it seems as if the attack didn't do anything, but it had. The ink from the beast was one the back of the Kyubi and its feet, trapping it from moving. Sai was now in a tree after jumping off of his Dragon before it impacted. " That should hold him down for a little while."

Since the Kyubi was the god of fire, the ink hardened up and trapped the beast for a little while. The beast was trying to move its feet, but couldn't at the moment. From underneath the Kyubi, a swarm of Kikaichi started to engulf the Kyubi's legs. As the bugs start to climb up the kyubi's legs, they started to desingarate from the heat of the Kyubi's fur when they touch it. Shino was surprised that the beast's fur was so powerful and mentally the bugs told him that it gets hotter the higher they get.

" Don't Worry Shino, we got this..." Kiba and Akamaru jumped over Shino as they go towards the Kyubi. The needed to get close to him to blind him some how and they thought of him. The two climbs separate trees and leaped from the top of the tree and Akamaru spun in the air, releasing some pee. The pee flew into the kyubi's eyes and the beast was now blinded for a while. Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground and stood next to each other with a smirk on their faces.

" Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro(Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf)" With a large cloud of Smoke, A large two headed wolf stood before the Kyubi. Even through the two were half the kyubi's size, they were deadly. The two headed wolf started to run towards the Kyubi's who was now blinded and was struggling to move its feet. "Garoga(Dual Wolf Fang)" The wolf started to spin at a rapid pace and hit its target from the side. The Kyubi was hit in the air as the the Two headed wolf looks at the beast. " Lee, You're turn"

" YOSH" Lee came from the left side of the beast as he delievered a kick to the ribs of the beast, even though it had to affect to the beast, but it was a delay reaction and the beast felt the pain from the kick. " Keimon Kai(Gate of Joy Open) " Lee used the speed from the Sixth Gate to get in front of the Kyubi. He released a barrage of punches and kicks that made the feathers of a Peacock "Asa Kujaku(Morning Peacock)"

The beast hit the ground hard as Lee lands in a tree, out of breath. Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Sai, and Choji sees that the beast finally gotten back up and it was now mad. They were surprised that their strongest attacks didn't do anything to the beast and was now out of ideas for the most part.The kyubi spun and its nine tails spun in the rotation of the spinning beast and hit the Shinobis. Neji, Lee and Choji was knocked through a couple of trees, Kiba and Akamaru was knocked out of their transformed state, Kiba hit a boulder and Akamaru hit a tree. Sai and Shino were both knocked to the ground and hit the ground hard. The shinobis laid there as they try to get up slowly and face the Kyubi once again.

The platoon of Chuunins did handsigns and took deep breaths as they were facing the Kyubi. " Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" The Fireballs soared over to the Kyubi and hit. The Fireballs starts to swirl around the kyubi and appeared above him, the beast was going to use their own jutsu against them. The ball of fire was then shot down down at the Chuunins and incinerated them on impact. The platoons of Jounins were all on the ground as their started to use their own jutsus. "Doton: Ganchuurou no Jutsu(Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison) " Pillars of Earth started to encase the Kyubi. The beast was trapped as the pillars of earth captured the beast and held down its tails. The kyubi started to get even madder as it was imprisoned once again. The beast started to get up and the pillars started to break. The kyubi broke out of the prison and the rocks that was the size of boulder's smashed the group of Jounins.

**Konohagakure**

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinamori, Shizuka, Kimiko and Hinata stood on the Hokage Mountain they see the battle that is raging right now. The cilizen were out of the village and so where their children. An ANBU appeared behind Hinata, on his knees.

" Hinata-sama, Battle Report.." Hinata turns around as the others awaited to hear what was currently going on.

" Yes, report what's going on.." The ANBU takes a deep breath as he looks up at Hinata, the Hokage's wife.

" A platoon of Chuunins, Jounin's and ANBU were annihilated in a matter of seconds..." The girls eyes widened as they hear the new of the Platoons. " Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Choji, Inzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Akamaru, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino and Sai were unsuccessful of stopping the beast from moving forward " Tenten, Ino, Shizuka, Kimiko, and Hinamori's eyes widened as they hear their husbands names.

" What have happened to them..what have happened.." Shizuka looks at the ANBU.

" They were knocked out of the battle by the Kyubi's tails and unable to fight.." The ANBU answered to Shizuka.

" What are their condition at the moment.." Ino needed to know their condition to see if were needed to be taken out of battle.

" Hyuga Neji, Akichimi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Akamaru have 2 broken ribs, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Sai have broken left arms.." The ANBU announced as he looks at Ino.

" What about Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai and Yamato..." Sakura looks over at the ANBU as she needed to know what her husband and the others were doing.

" Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai and Yamato is currently coming up with a plan to control the kyubi and stop its rampage " The ANBU looks over at Sakura and she starts to think of how they are going to do that..

" If anything else comes up, report back...Dismissed.." Hinata moved her hand in the air and the ANBU disappeared from the area. Tsunade walks up to where the Kunoichi's are and stood next to them.

" I think i know how they are going to control the Kyubi " Tsunade looks at the beast as it destroy's mountains and leveling the forest. Sakura looks at her master with a confused look on her face.

" How is that, Tsunade-sama.." Sakura needed to know and the others listened to what Tsunade had to say.

" Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan and Yamato's Mokuton abilities...the Mangekyo Sharingan can take control of the beast and Yamato can also control it, but it won't be as powerful as the original user.." Tsunade looks at the beast as it starts to destroy more things.

**Battlefield**

Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru and Gai gotten done with the plan and now was about to put it into action. Shikamaru and Gai goes towards the battlefield to see what have been going on and see what have happened to Lee and the others. Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato split up in three separate directions and basically tried to surround the Kyubi. Sasuke was in front of the Beast, Kakashi was on the right side and Yamato was on the left side. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi moved his headband up to reveal his Sharingan and Yamato gotten into his position. Sasuke looked into the Kyubi's eyes to try and control it, but the best was driven mad and started to shoot fireballs from its fur. Kakashi does a the incoming fireballs and did a couple of handsigns and put his hand to the ground. Lightning started to form around his hand as he looks the Kyubi.

" Raikiri(Lightning Blade)" Kakashi runs towards the beast and stabbed the kyubi in the leg. The beast felt the shock in his left and roared madly as the Mangekyo Sharingan started to take over him and the shock from the attack. Kakashi jumped back and noticed that the wound that he have given was already healed. Yamato's ritual was now complete as he was ready to weaken the beast, if it is possible since his abilities isn't as strong as Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage. Nine wooden dragons appear around the kyubi and started to drain the kyubi's chakra. The Kyubi's chakra wasn't changing since the beast itself is made of Chakra and it have near infinite chakra. From the draining, Sasuke finally gotten the Kyubi under his control. The Kyubi calmed down for a bit and just stood there in the middle of the area that it was in. Sasuke keep his Mangekyo Sharingan activate to keep the beast under its control. After a while, The beast started to come up with a rampage again as Sasuke had to deactivate his Sharingan since he was basically going blind. The kyubi's tails spreaded in the air as the kyubi opened his mouth.A large ball of Chakra starts to form from the mouth of the Kyubi.

**Outside of Konohagakure**

Hikari, Hiroshi, Hisa, Megumi, Ichijin, Ren, Shin, Maya, Aya, Saito and Burumaru, Shana, Jin and Suki follows Iruka out of the village and await from the Kyubi. Hikari turns around to look at the best and knew that her father was in there somewhere. She turns around to run to where her father is at, but was caught by Hiroshi.

" Where do you think you are going..." Hiroshi is the second oldest male in the group and he held Hikari's hand for she won't go anywhere.

" I'm going to save my Father..now let me go" Hikari moved her arm up and down to try to get out of Hiroshi's grasp, but it didn't work.

" You are not going anywhere...Hinata-sama intrusted me to watch and keep you out of danger.." Hiroshi had the same eyes his father had at the moment as he looks at Hikari.

" Hikari-chan, Hiroshi-kun is right, you can't go over there.." Shin is the oldest male and he knew that he had to keep Maya and Aya out of danger.

" Im still going...i dont care what you guys think...I'm still going..." Hikari finally ripped her hand out of Hiroshi's grasp and starts to run towards her father.

" That stubborn girl..." Hiroshi was about to chase after her until Hisa grabbed his sleeve.

" Let her go. Onii-san" Hisa pleaded with Hiroshi and he just side and pushes his hair back.

" Tou-san and Hinata-sama is going to kill me when they find out..." Hiroshi just sighed as he was going be in for the worst punishment of his lifetime. Hikari starts to jump from tree to tree and remembers all of the things that her parents taught her.

' _Tou-san, I'm coming to save you _' Hikari's byakugan finally activated as she needed to see where she was going.

**Battlefield**

Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru slowly stood up as they all felt pain from their ribs. They knew that they have broken two ribs, but didn't care about it at the moment. When Neji looked up, he sees Hikari pass right above him. Choji, Kiba and Akamaru noticed this and limped over to Neji.

" Was that Hikari-chan that just passed by..." Choji already knew what punishment might come up for Neji's son.

" Yeah, that was her, we better get her before she gets hurt..." ' _Hiroshi better be prepared for what's instore for him...' _Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru starts to run towards Hikari.

Hikari jumps to the top part of a tree, which she can get the full view of the Kyubi. She sees that he was charging up for some attack that seems strong as no other. "TTTTTOOOUUUU--SAAAAAN" Hikari yelled out for her father as she started to cry. The Beast hears it and stops charging up for its Technique. Neji, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Gai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else were surprised that the kyubi had stop.

" Pl..pl...please...come...come...COME BACK TO US..PLEASE OTOU-SAN.." Hikari starts to cry some more as the Naruto side of the Kyubi started to take over. The Beast's body froze in place as he didn't move one bit.

**Naruto/Kyubi's mind**

A baron wasteland, littered with rocks and bones of dead animals were everywhere. Naruto appeared on one of the pillars of rocks that is scattered around this wasteland. He looks around for the Kyubi as he didn't know how his form would look like. " Kyubi, Show yourself.." Naruto yelled out as the Kyubi appeared from behind a rock. He had long red hair with a red necklace. He didn't have a shirt on as he only wore pants, which was torn on the legs. His muscles tensed up as he sees Naruto and slowly stands up with his sword in hand and taped the dull part on his right shoulder. " Looks like you have finally made it, Brat." Kyubi looks at Naruto from a cliff and smirks as he looks down at him. Naruto was shunned to see how the Kyubi's human form looked like and just smirked. He grabs a sword with appeared right next to him and picks it up. " Well then, Shall we get started with this fight then, Kyubi " ' _Even though the kyubi has big muscles, he shouldn't be fast at all. _' Naruto thought as he looks at the Kyubi and with a blink of an Eye, The kyubi was gone. Naruto's eyes widened as he sees that the Kyubi was in front of him and he hit him with a Shoulder tackle and knocks Naruto far. Naruto hit four pillars of rocks and slowly gets back up when he hit the ground. He smirks as he didn't know the kyubi was this strong. " Brat, how about we make a deal...Who ever gets their strongest attack to hit, wins.." The Kyubi slowly walked to where Naruto is at and Naruto slowly gets up and looks at the Kyubi. " Sure why not, that sounds interesting.." Naruto dashes towards the Kyubi with his sword in his hand and goes for a vertical slash. The Kyubi sees the slash coming towards him and blocks it with his sword. He looks at naruto with an unamused face as he pushes Naruto back with his sword and sends a punch at naruto. Naruto felt the push back from the Kyubi's blade and he tried to avoid his attack, which he did, but noticed that he got a cut on his face. Naruto sees the cut on his face and then looks at the Kyubi and smirks. Naruto runs over to the Kyubi with his sword in his hand and releases a barrage of Slashes at the kyubi. Kyubi blocks all of the strikes and sees his own fury of attacks. Naruto dodges the strikes, but the force of the attacks cut his body. Naruto jumps back as he looks at the Kyubi. ' _What the hell, even if i dodge his attacks completely, I still get cuts... _' The Kyubi started to laugh at Naruto and slowly walks towards him. " Do you now see the Difference in our strength..." The Kyubi smirked at Naruto and Naruto just laughs " Heh, what difference...I'm still stronger than you are...Damn fox.." Kyubi looks at the boy and just gave off a Sadistic smile. " I'm going to have so much fun with you..." Kyubi rushes Naruto with his hand out and his sword back. He was thinking of crushing Naruto's throat, but he knew that he wouldn't win by doing that. Naruto sees the hand coming at him at a great speed and avoided it. He releases a slash at the beast and cuts his face. The Kyubi noticed the scratch on his face and looks at Naruto before licking the blood away. As the Kyubi turned Naruto gets in front of Kyubi and released a slash a the kyubi. The Kyubi grabs the sword slash and hurls Naruto towards him with a stab going for his shoulders. Naruto spins his body for that his jacket and chest to be cut and kicks off of the Kyubi. Naruto lands on his feet a couple of meters away from the Beast. The Kyubi turns his head in disgust as he looks at Naruto. " Looks like the Weakling has returned...Too bad this won't last long for me to enjoy.." Naruto started to get pissed as he looks at the Kyubi and rushes in. " I'll show you who is the weakling..." Naruto was completely pissed as he looks at the Kyubi and released a slash aiming for the mid-section of Kyubi. The beast put his sword in the way to deflect the sword slash. The Kyubi was disgusted at Naruto. " You are a Beast that never grew fangs Naruto..and that is why, you have to die...thats why you have to die.." Naruto laughed at the Kyubi.. " I will never die...I will live to protect what i love...from you and your destruction." The Kyubi laughed sadisticly. " You are a fool that continues to sleep, I shall wake you..." The Kyubi rushes at Naruto and close lines him and carries him and then released him. Naruto was on his feet as he felt the close line and then noticed the Kyubi grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him in the air. While in the air, The kyubi grabs his face and rams him into the ground and ran forward and then stopped. The Kyubi picks him up and punches Naruto in the gut, hard and sent him flying. Naruto flew through pillars of rocks and hits the ground hard. The Kyubi walks over to him and sees that Naruto is conscienceless and taps his sword on his shoulder. " Tch, You are not even work Killing..." The Kyubi started to walk away and as he does, Naruto slowly gets up and puts his sword in front of him. With his index and middle finger, he goes down the blade until it turned red and puts it on his shoulder."Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken: Mizuchi( The Sword of a Devilish Wind: " The Kyubi turns around as he felt that presence and Naruto released the slash. It hit the kyubi, but it didn't feel like it did anything... " An Attack like that didn't do anything to me.." The Kyubi laughed as he looks at Naruto, who was just smirking." You heard it too didn't you?...The voice of Victory.." The Kyubi screams out before he blows up. Naruto covered himself as he smirked and feel on the ground.. " Looks like i won...heh"

**Battlefield**

" TOU-SANNNN" Hikari yelled out as the Kyubi stopped charging up for its attack and walks over to his daughter. He sees the tears and lets out a mighty roar as energy started to expell from his body. His body started to shrink down to a normal human size and he stood there, with his clothing on. Hikari jumps down from the tree to see if that is actually her Father. The figure looks Hikari..

" Looks like im back, Hikari.." Naruto stood there as he looks at his daughter, who had ran up to her and hugged him.

" Is it really you, Tou-san.." Hikari wipes her tears as she looks at her father. Naruto smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

" Yup, its me Hikari.." Naruto smiles at his daughter who smiled back and just hugs her daughter. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi and everyone else walks up to Naruto and smirked.

" Glad to have you back..Naruto.." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

" Glad to be back..." Naruto smirked as they all started to walk back to the village. As they get to the gates, they see their wives as they ran up to them as they were happy that their husbands haven't been killed by Naruto's attack and the village is safe once again.

--

**This is the end of the Story, but there is going to be an Alternate Ending to this story. Sorry to take a while for this one.**


	3. Kyubi's win

**Forest Near Konoha**

The crimson beast let out a mighty roar as its nine crimson tails were moving in the wind. The beast opened its eyes as it looks at its surroundings; Trees were falling, animals were running away from the area, and mountains were being crushed by each swish of its nine tails. The crimson fur was flowing as if it was on fire blowing in the wind and the Crimson tails slowly moved in the air. The Kyubi was finally free from his Twenty-three years of Imprisonment and wanted to take revenge on the ones who have sealed him into a Human body to keep him contained. With his eyes set on Konoha, he slowly makes his move towards the Hidden Village and wipe it from existance.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

The alarms were going off in the village as the Kyubi approached the village. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Rock Lee, Sai and Yamato were standing on the gates of Konoha with a platoon of Chuunins, Jounins and ANBU. Tenten, Sakura, Kimiko, Hinamori, Ino, Temari, and Shizuka were evacutaing all of the Acadamy Students, Genin and civilians out of Konoha to bring them somewhere safe. Everyone's nightmare came true, the Kyubi was free into the world once again. In the Hokage's Manor, Hinata was getting dressed quickly as she goes to get Hikari. Hinata runs over to Hikari's room, to see her daughter looking outside at the Kyubi. Hikari turns around and looks at her mother with a tear, rolling down her eyes.

" Okaa-san...is that Otou-san" Hikari walks over to her mother and hugs her. Hinata was shocked to hear what Hikari said and picks her up, holding her in her arms.

" Everythings going to be fine...Hikari..everything is going to be fne..." Hinata voice was horse as she uses the Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) to leave the house with her daughter.

Tsunade looks outside from the elder room window and watches the Kyubi come closer to Konoha. Seeing all of the people fleeing, she sighs in defeat as she couldn't think of anything to help Naruto or anyone in the village. ' _if only you were still alive...Jiraiyia _' She knew that if Jiraiyia was still alive, he would have came up with a seal to seal the Beast inside someone, but he might have no been able to seal Naruto also.

" Sasuke...do you think that you can help me control the Kyubi.." Yamato looks over at Sasuke as he noticed that Sasuke has his Sharingan activated. Sasuke looks over at Yamato with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah..I might be able to take control of the Kyubi's mind, but Naruto's is a different story.." Sasuke closed his eyes as he reopened them with his Mangekyo Sharingan(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) activated. He already knew that side effects of the Mangekyo, but he didn't really care at the moment.

" Neji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Sai and Rock Lee, do you guys think you can keep the beast occupied for a while..." Kakashi looks over the for males as they all nodded towards Kakashi.

" Byakugan (White Eyes)" Neji activated his Byakugan as he looks at the Kyubi's chakra. " So this is a Chakra Beast...such an Evil Chakra..." Shino's Kikaichi starts to come out from every part of Shino's body as the hover around him.

" My bugs, should be able to hold him down...for a while" Shino stood there as he started to mentally communicate with each and every Kikaichi(Destruction Bugs). Kiba and Akamaru stand by each other as they knew what to do.

" If we can get close enough, we'll be able to do something.." Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back as they were ready to take off. Sai opened up his scroll and started to draw a dragon.

" Ninpu: Choju Giga Ryu (Ninja Art: Super Beasts Imitation Picture Dragon)" The Dragon comes out from the scroll and Sai jumps on its back. He didn't say anything since he was focused on saving Naruto. Choji jumps down from the gate and lands on his feet. He made a handsign and his entire body grew bigger.

" Cho Baika no Jutsu( Super Multi-Size Technique)" Choji grabbed his staff that he have gotten from his father. " We have to save Naruto, no matter what cost.." Rock Lee, takes off all of his weights and threw them on the ground. When the Weights hit the ground, it make a creter in the ground as lee puts his arms in front of his face, with his left forearm over his right forearm and brought them down slowly. His chakra starts to increase as his skin turns red and he loses the Pupils in his eyes.

" Tomon Kai(Gate of Closing Open)" Lee stood there as chakra spiraled around him and he looks over to where the Kyubi is. " We must get Naruto-kun back in the most Youthful way..."

" Everyone, Scatter" Gai ordered as the Six Shinobi as well as the Platoons of Chuunin's, Jounin's and ANBU followed behind Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Sai, and Rock Lee.

**Battleground**

Choji was the first to get there since he was the one who is going to destract the Kyubi first. Kyubi sees the Akimichi running towards him with the staff in his hand. The beast started to run towards Choji and jumped in the air, with its claws extended. Choji blocked the strike with his staff and the two stood there as they battled for strength. Choji starts to get pushed back. " Hakke Hazan Hougeki( Eight Trigrams Crumbling Mountain Bombardment)" a large blast of Chakra came from under the Kyubi and hits the beast in the stomach. The beast was now in the air and Choji throws the beast backwards. Choji looks to his down and then up to see that the person who did the attack appeared on the tree nearest to Choji's head.

" I owe you one Neji..."

" No problem, but we are not done yet.." Neji pointed upwards to the sky. Choji looks up at the sky and then reverts his sights back on the Kyubi.

The Kyubi slowly starts to get back up as a dragon like figure comes down from the Sky and hits the beast on the back of the beast, but it seems as if the attack didn't do anything, but it had. The ink from the beast was one the back of the Kyubi and its feet, trapping it from moving. Sai was now in a tree after jumping off of his Dragon before it impacted. " That should hold him down for a little while."

Since the Kyubi was the god of fire, the ink hardened up and trapped the beast for a little while. The beast was trying to move its feet, but couldn't at the moment. From underneath the Kyubi, a swarm of Kikaichi started to engulf the Kyubi's legs. As the bugs start to climb up the kyubi's legs, they started to desingarate from the heat of the Kyubi's fur when they touch it. Shino was surprised that the beast's fur was so powerful and mentally the bugs told him that it gets hotter the higher they get.

" Don't Worry Shino, we got this..." Kiba and Akamaru jumped over Shino as they go towards the Kyubi. The needed to get close to him to blind him some how and they thought of him. The two climbs separate trees and leaped from the top of the tree and Akamaru spun in the air, releasing some pee. The pee flew into the kyubi's eyes and the beast was now blinded for a while. Kiba and Akamaru landed on the ground and stood next to each other with a smirk on their faces.

" Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro(Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf)" With a large cloud of Smoke, A large two headed wolf stood before the Kyubi. Even through the two were half the kyubi's size, they were deadly. The two headed wolf started to run towards the Kyubi's who was now blinded and was struggling to move its feet. "Garoga(Dual Wolf Fang)" The wolf started to spin at a rapid pace and hit its target from the side. The Kyubi was hit in the air as the the Two headed wolf looks at the beast. " Lee, You're turn"

" YOSH" Lee came from the left side of the beast as he delievered a kick to the ribs of the beast, even though it had to affect to the beast, but it was a delay reaction and the beast felt the pain from the kick. " Keimon Kai(Gate of Joy Open) " Lee used the speed from the Sixth Gate to get in front of the Kyubi. He released a barrage of punches and kicks that made the feathers of a Peacock "Asa Kujaku(Morning Peacock)"

The beast hit the ground hard as Lee lands in a tree, out of breath. Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Sai, and Choji sees that the beast finally gotten back up and it was now mad. They were surprised that their strongest attacks didn't do anything to the beast and was now out of ideas for the most part.The kyubi spun and its nine tails spun in the rotation of the spinning beast and hit the Shinobis. Neji, Lee and Choji was knocked through a couple of trees, Kiba and Akamaru was knocked out of their transformed state, Kiba hit a boulder and Akamaru hit a tree. Sai and Shino were both knocked to the ground and hit the ground hard. The shinobis laid there as they try to get up slowly and face the Kyubi once again.

The platoon of Chuunins did handsigns and took deep breaths as they were facing the Kyubi. " Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" The Fireballs soared over to the Kyubi and hit. The Fireballs starts to swirl around the kyubi and appeared above him, the beast was going to use their own jutsu against them. The ball of fire was then shot down down at the Chuunins and incinerated them on impact. The platoons of Jounins were all on the ground as their started to use their own jutsus. "Doton: Ganchuurou no Jutsu(Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison) " Pillars of Earth started to encase the Kyubi. The beast was trapped as the pillars of earth captured the beast and held down its tails. The kyubi started to get even madder as it was imprisoned once again. The beast started to get up and the pillars started to break. The kyubi broke out of the prison and the rocks that was the size of boulder's smashed the group of Jounins.

**Konohagakure**

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinamori, Shizuka, Kimiko and Hinata stood on the Hokage Mountain they see the battle that is raging right now. The cilizen were out of the village and so where their children. An ANBU appeared behind Hinata, on his knees.

" Hinata-sama, Battle Report.." Hinata turns around as the others awaited to hear what was currently going on.

" Yes, report what's going on.." The ANBU takes a deep breath as he looks up at Hinata, the Hokage's wife.

" A platoon of Chuunins, Jounin's and ANBU were annihilated in a matter of seconds..." The girls eyes widened as they hear the new of the Platoons. " Hyuga Neji, Akimichi Choji, Inzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Akamaru, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino and Sai were unsuccessful of stopping the beast from moving forward " Tenten, Ino, Shizuka, Kimiko, and Hinamori's eyes widened as they hear their husbands names.

" What have happened to them..what have happened.." Shizuka looks at the ANBU.

" They were knocked out of the battle by the Kyubi's tails and unable to fight.." The ANBU answered to Shizuka.

" What are their condition at the moment.." Ino needed to know their condition to see if were needed to be taken out of battle.

" Hyuga Neji, Akichimi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Akamaru have 2 broken ribs, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Sai have broken left arms.." The ANBU announced as he looks at Ino.

" What about Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai and Yamato..." Sakura looks over at the ANBU as she needed to know what her husband and the others were doing.

" Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai and Yamato is currently coming up with a plan to control the kyubi and stop its rampage " The ANBU looks over at Sakura and she starts to think of how they are going to do that..

" If anything else comes up, report back...Dismissed.." Hinata moved her hand in the air and the ANBU disappeared from the area. Tsunade walks up to where the Kunoichi's are and stood next to them.

" I think i know how they are going to control the Kyubi " Tsunade looks at the beast as it destroy's mountains and leveling the forest. Sakura looks at her master with a confused look on her face.

" How is that, Tsunade-sama.." Sakura needed to know and the others listened to what Tsunade had to say.

" Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan and Yamato's Mokuton abilities...the Mangekyo Sharingan can take control of the beast and Yamato can also control it, but it won't be as powerful as the original user.." Tsunade looks at the beast as it starts to destroy more things.

**Battlefield**

Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru and Gai gotten done with the plan and now was about to put it into action. Shikamaru and Gai goes towards the battlefield to see what have been going on and see what have happened to Lee and the others. Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato split up in three separate directions and basically tried to surround the Kyubi. Sasuke was in front of the Beast, Kakashi was on the right side and Yamato was on the left side. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi moved his headband up to reveal his Sharingan and Yamato gotten into his position. Sasuke looked into the Kyubi's eyes to try and control it, but the best was driven mad and started to shoot fireballs from its fur. Kakashi does a the incoming fireballs and did a couple of handsigns and put his hand to the ground. Lightning started to form around his hand as he looks the Kyubi.

" Raikiri(Lightning Blade)" Kakashi runs towards the beast and stabbed the kyubi in the leg. The beast felt the shock in his left and roared madly as the Mangekyo Sharingan started to take over him and the shock from the attack. Kakashi jumped back and noticed that the wound that he have given was already healed. Yamato's ritual was now complete as he was ready to weaken the beast, if it is possible since his abilities isn't as strong as Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage. Nine wooden dragons appear around the kyubi and started to drain the kyubi's chakra. The Kyubi's chakra wasn't changing since the beast itself is made of Chakra and it have near infinite chakra. From the draining, Sasuke finally gotten the Kyubi under his control. The Kyubi calmed down for a bit and just stood there in the middle of the area that it was in. Sasuke keep his Mangekyo Sharingan activate to keep the beast under its control. After a while, The beast started to come up with a rampage again as Sasuke had to deactivate his Sharingan since he was basically going blind. The kyubi's tails spreaded in the air as the kyubi opened his mouth.A large ball of Chakra starts to form from the mouth of the Kyubi.

**Outside of Konohagakure**

Hikari, Hiroshi, Hisa, Megumi, Ichijin, Ren, Shin, Maya, Aya, Saito and Burumaru, Shana, Jin and Suki follows Iruka out of the village and await from the Kyubi. Hikari turns around to look at the best and knew that her father was in there somewhere. She turns around to run to where her father is at, but was caught by Hiroshi.

" Where do you think you are going..." Hiroshi is the second oldest male in the group and he held Hikari's hand for she won't go anywhere.

" I'm going to save my Father..now let me go" Hikari moved her arm up and down to try to get out of Hiroshi's grasp, but it didn't work.

" You are not going anywhere...Hinata-sama intrusted me to watch and keep you out of danger.." Hiroshi had the same eyes his father had at the moment as he looks at Hikari.

" Hikari-chan, Hiroshi-kun is right, you can't go over there.." Shin is the oldest male and he knew that he had to keep Maya and Aya out of danger.

" Im still going...i dont care what you guys think...I'm still going..." Hikari finally ripped her hand out of Hiroshi's grasp and starts to run towards her father.

" That stubborn girl..." Hiroshi was about to chase after her until Hisa grabbed his sleeve.

" Let her go. Onii-san" Hisa pleaded with Hiroshi and he just side and pushes his hair back.

" Tou-san and Hinata-sama is going to kill me when they find out..." Hiroshi just sighed as he was going be in for the worst punishment of his lifetime. Hikari starts to jump from tree to tree and remembers all of the things that her parents taught her.

' _Tou-san, I'm coming to save you _' Hikari's byakugan finally activated as she needed to see where she was going.

**Battlefield**

Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru slowly stood up as they all felt pain from their ribs. They knew that they have broken two ribs, but didn't care about it at the moment. When Neji looked up, he sees Hikari pass right above him. Choji, Kiba and Akamaru noticed this and limped over to Neji.

" Was that Hikari-chan that just passed by..." Choji already knew what punishment might come up for Neji's son.

" Yeah, that was her, we better get her before she gets hurt..." ' _Hiroshi better be prepared for what's instore for him...' _Neji, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru starts to run towards Hikari.

Hikari jumps to the top part of a tree, which she can get the full view of the Kyubi. She sees that he was charging up for some attack that seems strong as no other. "TTTTTOOOUUUU--SAAAAAN" Hikari yelled out for her father as she started to cry. The Beast hears it and stops charging up for its Technique. Neji, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Gai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi and everyone else were surprised that the kyubi had stop.

" Pl..pl...please...come...come...COME BACK TO US..PLEASE OTOU-SAN.." Hikari starts to cry some more as the Naruto side of the Kyubi started to take over. The Beast's body froze in place as he didn't move one bit.

**Naruto/Kyubi's mind**

A baron wasteland, littered with rocks and bones of dead animals were everywhere. Naruto appeared on one of the pillars of rocks that is scattered around this wasteland. He looks around for the Kyubi as he didn't know how his form would look like. " Kyubi, Show yourself.." Naruto yelled out as the Kyubi appeared from behind a rock. He had long red hair with a red necklace. He didn't have a shirt on as he only wore pants, which was torn on the legs. His muscles tensed up as he sees Naruto and slowly stands up with his sword in hand and taped the dull part on his right shoulder. " Looks like you have finally made it, Brat." Kyubi looks at Naruto from a cliff and smirks as he looks down at him. Naruto was shunned to see how the Kyubi's human form looked like and just smirked. He grabs a sword with appeared right next to him and picks it up. " Well then, Shall we get started with this fight then, Kyubi " ' _Even though the kyubi has big muscles, he shouldn't be fast at all. _' Naruto thought as he looks at the Kyubi and with a blink of an Eye, The kyubi was gone. Naruto's eyes widened as he sees that the Kyubi was in front of him and he hit him with a Shoulder tackle and knocks Naruto far. Naruto hit four pillars of rocks and slowly gets back up when he hit the ground. He smirks as he didn't know the kyubi was this strong. " Brat, how about we make a deal...Who ever gets their strongest attack to hit, wins.." The Kyubi slowly walked to where Naruto is at and Naruto slowly gets up and looks at the Kyubi. " Sure why not, that sounds interesting.." Naruto dashes towards the Kyubi with his sword in his hand and goes for a vertical slash. The Kyubi sees the slash coming towards him and blocks it with his sword. He looks at naruto with an unamused face as he pushes Naruto back with his sword and sends a punch at naruto. Naruto felt the push back from the Kyubi's blade and he tried to avoid his attack, which he did, but noticed that he got a cut on his face. Naruto sees the cut on his face and then looks at the Kyubi and smirks. Naruto runs over to the Kyubi with his sword in his hand and releases a barrage of Slashes at the kyubi. Kyubi blocks all of the strikes and sees his own fury of attacks. Naruto dodges the strikes, but the force of the attacks cut his body. Naruto jumps back as he looks at the Kyubi. ' _What the hell, even if i dodge his attacks completely, I still get cuts... _' The Kyubi started to laugh at Naruto and slowly walks towards him. " Do you now see the Difference in our strength..." The Kyubi smirked at Naruto and Naruto just laughs " Heh, what difference...I'm still stronger than you are...Damn fox.." Kyubi looks at the boy and just gave off a Sadistic smile. " I'm going to have so much fun with you..." Kyubi rushes Naruto with his hand out and his sword back. He was thinking of crushing Naruto's throat, but he knew that he wouldn't win by doing that. Naruto sees the hand coming at him at a great speed and avoided it. He releases a slash at the beast and cuts his face. The Kyubi noticed the scratch on his face and looks at Naruto before licking the blood away. As the Kyubi turned Naruto gets in front of Kyubi and released a slash a the kyubi. The Kyubi grabs the sword slash and hurls Naruto towards him with a stab going for his shoulders. Naruto spins his body for that his jacket and chest to be cut and kicks off of the Kyubi. Naruto lands on his feet a couple of meters away from the Beast. The Kyubi turns his head in disgust as he looks at Naruto. " Looks like the Weakling has returned...Too bad this won't last long for me to enjoy.." Naruto started to get pissed as he looks at the Kyubi and rushes in. " I'll show you who is the weakling..." Naruto was completely pissed as he looks at the Kyubi and released a slash aiming for the mid-section of Kyubi. The beast put his sword in the way to deflect the sword slash. The Kyubi was disgusted at Naruto. " You are a Beast that never grew fangs Naruto..and that is why, you have to die...thats why you have to die.." Naruto laughed at the Kyubi.. " I will never die...I will live to protect what i love...from you and your destruction." The Kyubi laughed sadisticly. " You are a fool that continues to sleep, I shall wake you..." The Kyubi rushes at Naruto and close lines him and carries him and then released him. Naruto was on his feet as he felt the close line and then noticed the Kyubi grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him in the air. While in the air, The kyubi grabs his face and rams him into the ground and ran forward and then stopped. The Kyubi picks him up and punches Naruto in the gut, hard and sent him flying. As Naruto flew in the air, the Kyubi charged up a ball of energy and looks at Naruto as he was still in mid flight. " Struggle for Your life, but in the end, your still dead..." The Kyubi threw the ball at Naruto and when it hit, Naruto's body was destroyed and the Kyubi laughed. " The End has finally Come..."

**Battlefield**

" OTOU-SANNNN" The Kyubi's eyes turned red as he looks at the little girl and his blast continued to charge up. Sasuke and the others knew that this is over and just stood there. The Kyubi released its blast, killing everyone in front of him and Konohagakure. Everything was on fire and the Kyubi let out a mighty roar. " PERISH!!" The Kyubi stood in the fire of the destroy Konoha as everyone was know died in the Non-existing village. It was time for him to start destroying all of the other villages and turn this world into a Demon world.

--

**Yes, everyone is dead and the world has been taken over by Demons...That is a good alternate...**


End file.
